Dangers of the Mind
by Firediva0
Summary: The boy had a wonderfully delerious mind, and it fascinated Tom to see it at work. At night when all had gone home from a long day of work, Tom would stay behind and listen to the almost nonsensical ramblings of the teen as the boy dreamt of a world unknown to humanity. Psychological AU, and oneshot.


Title: Dangers of the Mind

Pairing: Tom Riddle/Harry Potter

Rating: M

Summary: The boy had a wonderfully delerious mind, and it facinated Tom to see it at work. At night when all had gone home from a long day of work, Tom would stay behind and listen to the almost nonsensical ramblings of the teen as the boy dreamt of a world unknown to humanity. Psychological AU, and oneshot.

Warnings: Slash, psychological AU, Healer Tom, and a oneshot.

AN: Do you guys think this would make a good multi-chap fic if I expand on the idea? If so, let me known and i'll make it into one. If not, oh well. I already have another one like this in the works with Tom/Harry, Draco/Harry, and Blaise/Harry. Yep. You guessed it. *smiles deviously* It's a foursome.

* * *

Peace and tranquility.

A beautiful combination that was much appreciated by Tom Riddle especially at times like this, where he was the only person currently in the hospital.

He should be at home right now sitting in front of the tv and scrolling through the channels in hopes of finding something to relieve him of boredom, but instead he was here. He had no complaints though.

At least here he was entertained, and got to see the most amazing mind he had ever seen at work.

Young Harry Potter, age 16 had been recently assigned to the 'special' ward for those with mental problems. Normally something like this was common and wasn't something Tom had the slightest bit of interest in, but if there was one thing Tom had learnt in Harry's two week stay, it was that Harry Potter was _not_ normal by any standard.

The boy was reported to ramble in his sleep about an evil wizard with red eyes that was called 'Lord Voldemort'. This however, slightly freaked Tom out because when you rearranged the letter of 'I am Lord Voldemort', you come up with 'Tom Marvolo Riddle' which was in fact Tom's name, so i'm sure you can understand why the hell he was freaking out about it.

Not only that, but the man supposedly created Horcruxes in order to ensure that he wasn't killed. That fact struck _very_ close to home due to the fact that Tom was _terrified_ of dying.

Now that he looked back on it, Tom could only laugh at how freaked out he was- and still slightly _is-_ that such an ordinary looking boy had created a world so closely linked to Tom although they had _never_ met.

Furthermore, sometimes in the dead of night, Harry's eyes would open and pulse an electric green in the dark while a soft mist would envelope the room.

To say _that_ both frightened and intrigued Tom would be the understatement of the century.

Tom was _known_ for being the best healer in the world. He could heal anything and everyone with little to know trouble, but if he were being honest with himself, Tom would admit that he had no _freaking_ idea how to heal Harry Potter.

The teen had so many mysteries surrounding him, and it drove Tom insane with gleeful delight everytime he tried to figure out the enigma that was Harry.

The teen was reported to have lived with a normal family of three, but when Tom went out to talk to the neighbors no one knew that the Durselys even had another boy living with them. When he had approached Vernon about it, the man was panicky and couldn't answer him.

Tom knew the man was hiding something and could pretty much guess what it was when he looked at the multitude of scars that littered Harry's body, but that wasn't _it._

Some of those scars didn't come from abuse, and that fact scared Tom because those scars were long and dreadfully deep. He had no idea whatsoever what could cause those scars on the boy, and he hated it.

When Tom tried to look into Harry's hospital records it seemed as if the boy didn't exist, and it angered Tom to the point where he almost screamed in rage. However, at the same time pure excitement traveled through his veins because he had _never_ had such a challenge before.

It was an amazing change to his normally monotonus life, and he loved every second of the frustration that came with trying to figure Harry Potter out.

Now he stood over Harry in his room in the dead of night in the hopes of seeing the teen abruptly awake and showcase those beautifully bright green eyes, or hearing the otherworldly rambling of the teen.

This was the moment where Tom would see a part of Harry that he had never gotten the chance to see for himself, and he was _fucking ecstatic_. He couldn't wait, and he knew he would already have started bouncing on his heels if he hadn't forced himself to look calm and collected.

 _'Finally, it's time. Be a good boy and open those pretty eyes for me, Harry.'_ Tom thought to himself. He watched, breathless as Harry began to fidget in his sleep.

This was supposedly stage one of him awakening if the reports were to be believed. A gleeful smile broke out on his face as Harry began to move to stage 2; murmuring in his sleep.

 _"Pain, pain, pain, pain, pain, pain, pain. Pain and death..."_

 _"Crimson red splattered on the ground..."_

 _"Multitudes of corpses all around."_

 _"I'm falling, yet everything is sound."_

 _"You've done us a wondeful service Harry, but now you_ ** _must_** _die!"_

 _"...Avada Kedavra..."_

 _" **AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**_

A high pitched scream suddenly erupted from Harry, and those beautiful green eyes snapped open. True to the reports word, a soft mist immediately overtook the room and shrouded the boy in darkness. However, those eerily green eyes still glowed softly, and something cracked in the air.

Taking a step forward, Tom looked deeply into those emerald eyes that were suddenly pinned on him. The boy looked at him in confusion but a relief and utter delight bled into those orbs, and suddenly Tom had Harry's arms wrapped around his neck. The boy was sobbing, and his whole body was shaking as he repeatedly murmured, "Tom it's you...I can't believe it's you...", and similar things like it as he tightened his hold.

Tears clouded those magnificent eyes, and for some strange reason those tears tore at Tom's heart. Lifting his hand, he brought it to wrap around Harry and buried his head in Harry's neck. Nuzzling it every so often, and delighting in the pulse that he could feel pounding against his cheek.

It was so weird, and he knew that if he were to be found he would be fired because a healer was _not_ supposed to be acting so familiar with a patient nor were they supposed to embrace them, yet Tom couldn't bring himself to care.

Everything felt right, and for some reason he just felt complete. It was as if Harry was the missing key that he had been looking for all his life, and now that he _finally_ found him everything would be alright.

It was crazy and bizaar, but for some reason it seem so utterly normal for them. Like craziness was just something that ran through their veins and shrouded their relationship.

It was weird and it was euphoria, and Tom knew he would _never_ give it away for as long as he lived.

* * *

Written for:

Camp Hogwarts in the Hogwarts Houses Forum- Camp Mckinnon, First Aid. Write about being a healer.

Ultimate Chocolate Frog Card Trading & Duelling Club! in the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments forum.)

(Silver) Honoria Nutcombe- (1665-1743) was the founder of a Society for the Reformation of Hags

Challenge: Write a psychological AU!

Drabble Club in the Hogwarts Houses Forum- Prompt: (Word) tears.

The Quidditch Pitch in the Hogwarts Houses Forum- Prompt: (spell) Avada Kedavra


End file.
